


5 times in 20 minutes

by MissInComplete



Series: The MollCroft Papers [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9867329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissInComplete/pseuds/MissInComplete
Summary: Molly has a new lab assistant and Mycroft isn't happy





	

Molly felt her mobile vibrate in her lab coat pocket for the fourth time and let out an exasperated sigh. She raised her eyes to the ceiling and counted to ten, biting her lip.  _ Seriously? Surely Mycroft had a Queen to save or something? _

She scratched her nose on the wrist of her gloves and flicked her fringe back away from her line of sight.

“Everything alright, Molz?” The man standing just to her right asked. “Finished already?” He gave her a pleasant smile and placed down the clip board he was working on to come and look over her current post mortem.

“Not yet,” A tight smile, “Tea break, and I need to make a phone call.”

“Oh, no problem - I'll grab us a tea while you sort that call.” He winked at her and patted her shoulder as he strolled from the lab. Her phone vibrated again. The sigh turned into a growl as she slammed her gloves off and took up her phone. She flicked through the messages briefly and then called Mycroft.

“You've sent a message every time he stood within a foot of me? Mycroft, I know this is hard, and you've been doing much better but- you're still being ridiculous!” She hissed into the phone, keeping her eye on the door to make sure the new lab assistant didn't wander back in unseen. She dropped herself onto a nearby stool and took a deep breath. “I thought we'd talked about this and worked it out- he's just friendlier than you're used to. He's relatively normal as far as us lowly mortals go.”

“My dear, you shouldn't lump yourself in with the ramble.”

“Mycroft-”

“Molly, he's taken advantage of your kind nature. With such a sweet disposition if I don't keep an eye on his advances-” A scoff came from Molly, “you'll be caught off guard when he takes the leap and you'll claim it came from nowhere, when in actual fact he's been working up to it all along taking your charming aura as a green light. I really am doing this for you, my dear.” He schmoozed.

“Five messages in 20 minutes though-”

“Oh I agree - it's far too many.” His tone much darker than the light hearted plea not a moment before.

“He's my lab assistant, he's going to be standing pretty close when we're both working on the same body! The important bits are kept in the bit that is two foot long so we'll always have to stand pretty close together to both get in the same chest cavity! I do wish you weren't so insecure-”

“I am  _ not _ insecure.” Mycroft grumbled affronted. “ _ He _ conducts himself improperly when faced with one whose particularly lovely.”

Molly let out a laugh despite her agitation,  _ not everyone is stuck in the 1800s. _

She's not sure she'll ever quite get use to the sweet things Mycroft would say out of the blue. Mr Iceman had the most wonderful way of catching her off guard.

She'd told him once just how sweet he was but of course he insisted ‘ _ I am not sweet my dear. I am simple sharing my deductions.’ _

_ A moment later, just as he left the house, he texted; _

_ ‘However, it doesn't take a Holmes to see how lovely you are. Have a good day. MH’ _

 

Blushing and conceding a little she continued, “Even if the absolute worst happened, everyone knows I'm in a relationship with you- you've made sure of it! Bouquets, last minute lunch dates, phone calls deliberately through the front desk- need I go on? He's more than likely been warned off by every friend we have. And, for all we know, he could not find me attractive at all, or might be more interested in you than me?”

“He's not. That is, his previous partners have all been-”

“-Mycroft! Stop! Good lord, look, just stop okay? What can I do that will make you more comfortable? Do you want me to brag loudly to the other colleagues how lovely you? Declare your sexual prowess for all to hear?” Molly laughed when she heard him mutter obscenities under his breath.

“I think it needs to be more of a statement.” This time Mycroft's voice came from the double doors of the morgue rather than the mobile in her hand. Before Molly had chance to react he had swept across the room.and placed a firm kiss on her lips, holding her tight against him.

“As lovely as that was, he’s not here- he's making tea.” Molly smoothed out her coat and hair. Her cheeks shone as she kept her eyes on the door.

“Oh dear... Well, that settles it.” With that Mycroft Holmes brought his hand to capture Molly's. “Miss Molly Hooper, you will just have to do me the most gracious honour and become my wife.”

Molly laughed,”Yes, well that would certainly do it. Can't make a bigger statement than that!” Her laughing ended abruptly when he continued to stare at her, slowly raising his brow, his one arm still holding her tightly to his. “You're serious? You're proposing because you're-”

Mycroft knew where that sentence was going - he was aware of course his timing wasn't the most romantic, “I'm proposing because, Molly Hooper, you're the most wonderful woman I've had the privilege to encounter. One who has not only allowed me to be her friend but apart of her life more permanently. I'm proposing because I have come to realise that I couldn't function without you now, you are part of ‘me’ and I am a better person because of you. The idea of losing you is unthinkable and one I can no longer entertain  _ if I want to keep my sanity _ . I am proposing because you never ask me to do  _ this _ ,” He flourished a hand between them. Tears formed in her eyes as she let out a small choked laugh, “Molly, I am proposing because I love you.”

“Mycroft- I, I, Oh my, Yes! Mycroft, I would love to be your wife.” Molly kissed him soundly. As they broke apart Mycroft produced a beautiful tight set ring, perfect for the hands-on work at the morgue, and slipped it on her finger.

The moment was only broken when a squeal erupted from the doorway and the new lab assistant dashed in complementing Molly on her ring and announcing he'd say yes too if his boyfriend gave him something that big.

With that Molly gave Mycroft a smug smile and raised her eyebrows.  “Want to take it all back?”

“Not a chance - you shan't escape that easily, Mrs Holmes.” She forgot herself for a moment and kissed him soundly. When she pulled away Mycroft's ears were tinged and they glanced at the lab assistant who couldn't look more pleased. 


End file.
